Incantus Spellburner
Appearance Incantus has a thin, athletic build. He's in very good shape. He has shaggy brown hair, green eyes and fairly light skin. He carries a staff, but is thinking of abandoning the beliefs of his youth and using swords. Clothes: Incantus wears a red and yellow gi most of the time, and sometimes dresses in green casual clothes. Gender: Male Sexuality: Straight Height: 5' 8 Wieght: 85 kg Personality Incantus used be cocky, arrogant, and fairly impatient, however, since he came to Fairy Tail, though he still has some issues to work through, he is far more composed and receptive. Since coming to terms with his own true feelings about life and morality, he is more laid-back and empathetic, a better friend and ally to those who like him. However, Incantus has a dark side, a being that calls itself the Crimson Lotus. The Crimson Lotus sees itself as Incantus' strength and his protector, however, it's idea of protection is to destroy anyone who might even slightly offended Incantus. Incantus managed to gain control of Crimson, and has practically subsumed him into the host consciousness, but Crimson can become active once a month...for now. He also used to be a bit of a romantic, but he decided to quit in pursuing girls and just be himself. He used fall in love in love with the first girl he met, but he's also moved on from that. When it came to his worldview, he expresses contradicting mindsets; he does not want good luck because he feels he could control his fate, but also believes he was marked unlucky and that the world is against him. He seemed adverse to the thought of harming others without any motive or benefit His reaction to the perception of the world always set against him is an iron-willed defiance and inflexible determination. He was clever, yet hot-headed, often letting his temper get the best of him. Incantus had other contradictory traits, beliefs, and behaviors. He was domineering and controlling, a result of his upbringing in the cult, and disdained working with people he believed were inferior; yet, he adamantly refused to view people as expendable. Incantus also shows mercy to his enemies, prefferring to offer them a chance to move beyond their hatred. Now, the negative beliefs are part of Crimson's worldview, and he's pretty much gone. Backstory Incantus was raised by a cult of monks who worshipped an ancient goddess. They trained him in his magic, and instilled in him an arrogance that proved to be his downfall. His uncle Gorion managed to instill the noble qualities of his personality, trying to make him escape the hubris that Gorion saw as the end of the Radiance Monks. However, as Incantus matured in power, his mind couldn't handle the opposition between the gentle teachings of his uncle, and the power-hungry dogma of the other monks, and split into two beings: Incantus and the Crimson Lotus. Crimson slumbered within Incantus' mind for several years, until his thirteenth birthday. On that day, Incantus sparred with his best friend Kage, and was slightly wounded for the first time. Crimson woke, and brutally murdered Kage and fifteen acolytes by using the spell "Lotus Bomb", which turned him into a living bomb. Incantus was punished with banishment, and Crimson was sealed within his mind, convincing Incantus that he had killed his friends himself. He went a little insane, acting cocky, brash, rude, and sinking into alcoholism. He eventually left this phase of his life when his uncle snapped him out of it. The two travelled together for five years, and they eventually parted ways when Incantus joined Fairy Tail 'Abilities and Powers' Skills: Sleight-of-Hand, knife throwing, very rusty sword skills, excellent singing voice, good guitarist. Attributes: Monstrous Strength''': '''His training under his uncle in the phsyical arts has given him strength beyond a normal human's Photographic Memory: Incantus can remember something perfectly after reading or looking at it once Spells: Lotus Flower: A swarm of petal shaped flames Lotus Bomb: A spell which detonates the hydrogen in the target's body, essentially creating a human bomb Flame Bolt: A blast of mundane flame Monastery Walls: Walls formed of fire that can be used to defend and attack Combat Style: Violent, Fast, Pure Offense Caster Type Magic: Flame Magic Relationships Friends: Mao (Juggerhulk), Yukina (Ice Queen), Raio (Roy Mustang), Mikota (Scares me), Gawain (Has no appreciation for music), Mirabelle (Is amazing), Mifune (Yuki's man), Akane (Nice, but bad with good decisions) Family: Yukina. (Onee-Chan) Frenemy: Hirasaki (This dude is nuts) Rival: Kami (Crazy Sand Chick) Love Interest: None, currently Ex or rejected by Love interests: Yuki, Akane, Mikota, Mirabelle.